


Left Or Right?

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt on tumblr from lokilockedcougar, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader works for a driving service and has an unusual passenger.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Or Right?

As I pulled up at the address I’d been given, I took a deep, calming breath. I was a chauffeur by profession, and tonight I was filling in for Tom Hiddleston’s regular driver. That’s right. I said Tom Hiddleston. I was thoroughly nervous. I’d never been given an assignment that dealt with somebody so famous, and I prayed that I wouldn’t mess up. 

The gentleman in question was followed out by a man who I presumed was his agent, Luke. I quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Mr. Hiddleston, and he gave me a rather confused look. 

“This scene is completely backwards, dear lady. I should be the one opening the door for you,” Tom said, and I felt myself blushing a bit. “Wait, are you my driver this evening?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” I said, and he folded himself into the backseat with a quick ‘Thank you.’ I went back around to the front and slid into the driver’s seat. Soon, we were on our way and there was a nervous silence between us. 

“I don’t bite, you know,” Tom said in a quiet voice. 

“I didn’t think you did, Mr. Hiddleston,” I said, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Please, call me Tom,” he said, and I nodded my head. “May I ask your name?”

I told him and he patted my shoulder. Soon he distracted me with a few stories of his experiences and cracked a few jokes. I felt more at ease than I had in a long while…until I realized where we were. Or more accurately, where we weren’t. I’d been so distracted by Tom’s easy conversation that I’d completely gotten turned around. I had no clue where we were, and that was saying something considering my profession.

“Is something wrong?” Tom asked, and I cleared my dry throat. 

“I…um…Well, we may be a little bit lost,” I said, taking a shaky breath and pulling over to get out my phone. If I could use the GPS, I might be able to get Tom to his destination on time. My hands shook as I typed in the address on my phone. _Damn and blast it all! How could I have no signal?_ I started to breath a little faster. _My first major assignment and I already fucked it up._

“Darling? I…If we’re lost, it’s alright, really,” Tom said, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning forward. “I hate these stuffy parties anyway. I always just end up smiling and drinking just enough to make me forget how boring it all is. Darling, look at me. You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

I looked at him with wide eyes but shook my head 'no.’ Before I knew what was happenning, Tom had cupped my cheeks in his palms and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. When we separated, Tom licked his lips and smiled at me.

“What do you say we find something else to do, instead of you driving me to that stuffy party?”


End file.
